Changes
by deanangst
Summary: Wee!Dean, John, and Mary.


Title: Changes  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Wee-Dean, John, and Mary  
Rating: PG  
Type: Fic  
Beta: None  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the voices in my head. No harm intended, no money being made.

John woke to the sound of footie pajamas padding across the hardwood floor of their bedroom. He wasn't surprised to open his eyes and see his boy standing beside the bed. "Hey Buddy, what's wrong?" He asked quietly as he moved his legs off the side of the bed and sat up. Dean didn't say a word, instead he moved forward into his fathers waiting arms. Allowing himself to be lifted Dean placed his arms securely around his Daddy's neck and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry daddy."

John could feel his tee-shirt growing wet and realized that his boy must have had another accident. "It's okay baby, lets go get you cleaned up okay?" Knowing that Mary was exhausted he carried his boy out of the room stopping only long enough to retrieve his robe from the cedar chest at the foot of the bed. Setting Dean down in the bathroom John helped him out of the wet PJ's and underwear. "Wait here I'll get you some dry clothes." Pointing to the toilet "Why don't you see if you can potty while I'm gone, I promise I'll be right back."

Crossing the hall to Deans room John flipped on the overhead light. He was still getting use to the new room, the layout was flipped from that of the nursery. The room smelled of fresh paint, and was still pretty bare. The only items in the room being the twin size bed, chest of drawers, and bookshelf. Mary was trying to decide between a Hot Wheels car theme or a Star Wars theme, both of which Dean dearly loved.

Armed with a pair of Spiderman underoos and another pair the footie PJ's Mary preferred to keep Dean in during the cold winter months John started back toward the bathroom. Pausing once he saw Dean seated on the toilet, he guessed he should be glad that he only had a pee-pee accident to clean up. John smiled as he watched little legs swinging nowhere near long enough to touch the ground and little arms locked straight holding onto the seat trying to keep his tiny rear end from falling in. John figured he had a few minutes until his boy was ready so he passed the time changing the sheets, thankful for the plastic sheet protecting the mattress. He only hoped that the General Lee fared better than Batman had.

John rubbed soothing circles on Dean's back as he made his way from the living room and into the kitchen. John smiled when he saw the sauce pan on the stove and the coco on the counter along with two mugs. Leave it to Mary to be prepared for everything.

Normally Dean was content to sit at the kitchen table alongside John as they shared their drinks but not tonight. Dean had refused the drink not wanting to release his grip on his father. When Dean finally spoke John felt his heart break.

"I'll be good Daddy, please don't send me away."

"Send you away? What are you talking about baby?" John asked forcing Dean to let go so he could look into his boy's eyes. His heart breaking at the combination of tears escaping from impossibly large eyes and the quivering bottom lip.

"Momma said she was gonna get a big box for my toys, and that when the baby comes I gotta go stay with Nana and Pawpaw." John's stomach clenched. He and Mary had worked so hard in the beginning explaining and reassuring Dean about the addition of a baby into their family. But as Mary's due date grew closer they had been overwhelmed with trying to get everything ready and they had forgotten how difficult change was on a small child. Dean had taken the news of the baby really well. Many of his friends had younger siblings so he was excited about being a big brother. They had assumed that everything was okay and that they were going to have smooth sailing.

They should have known better, Dean had never been a complainer, instead he worried over things until he made himself sick. Thinking back now John traced Dean's nightly accidents back to about the time they had started talking about moving Dean to the guest bedroom. It was a practical decision. Dean was ready for a big boy room and the guest room was bigger which would give Dean more room to play. The Nursery was closer to the master bedroom and the only thing they would need to do was bring down the crib and changing table from the attic. They had never stopped to think about how Dean would react to the change.

"Baby, momma isn't getting rid of your toys, and we are not sending you away forever. Momma is getting you a toy box. You remember the big treasure chest we saw at the store?"

"Uh hum, it was this big." Dean stretched his arms out as wide as he could. "And I got inside it, I 'member"

"That's right, well momma and daddy are going to go get one this weekend for your toys. That way when you are finished playing you can put them away in the closet. And, when Momma said you would go to stay with Nana and Pawpaw she just meant for a night, maybe two. Just while Momma is at the hospital waiting on the baby to come."

"Why does she gotta wait can't they just call her when it get's there?"

John smiled down at his boy. "No buddy, I'm sorry Momma has to go there and wait. It's the rules. But don't you worry baby, we are always going to want you and need you. You are very important, without you we wouldn't be a family. I don't ever want you to forget that okay sweetheart. We will always want and need you no matter how old you are or how big you get. "

"I'll 'member I promise." Dean said, leaning forward to snuggle back into his Father's warm embrace."

Mary walked up beside John. She has been listening from the doorway. Brushing a hand thru Dean's soft blonde hair she bent forward and placed a kiss on his temple. "Always my love." She whispered. Dean's eyelids fluttered as they tried to stay open and a small smile graced his lips.

Tucked securely in the queen sized bed Mary and John held there little boy safely between them. They never noticed the shadowy presence that watched from the doorway planning it's destruction of this perfect family.


End file.
